Fading into Darkness
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Kikyou collapses after a demon attacks and slips into a coma. Leaving Sesshomaru worrying about the lives of his mate and their unborn child.And when she does wake up, will things ever be the same. SESSKIK no flames. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Into darkness

Alright this will be a Sesshomaru/Kikyou fic Yay. And in this story she isn't dead.

Disclaimer: no I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The great lord of the western lands Sesshomaru a name that is feared by both demons and humans alike. The demon lord walks through the forest aimlessly. He is missing something or rather someone very important to him. The mysterious and beautiful woman named Kikyou; a priestess, a human, and also the keeper of his heart. It has been a little over a month since the last time he had seen her. He wondered how she was. If she was thinking of him if he did no know but he wondered. He stared into the sky all of his thoughts were revolving around her. Normally he would hate himself for caring for a human. But Kikyou wasn't just some human and he knew that.

It was Kikyou who had decided to distance herself from him. He hadn't argued with her although deep down he hadn't been thrilled about it. she could be anywhere right now she could be hurt or worse. Yet he kept his cool and relaxed appearance. "My lord shouldn't we stop soon." He heard Jaken's voice. Sesshomaru glanced back at him. He hadn't any intention on stopping. He could continue on for days without any rest. Sesshomaru looked to see how exhausted Rin was and his expression softened a little. He couldn't help but think about what Kikyou would think of him if he let Rin continue on like this.

"We shall rest here for the night."

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Before too long the sun was gone from view. Rin had long since fallen asleep even Jaken had ceased his annoying rants. Sesshomaru could finally breathe in relief. Only there was still someone on his mind. Kikyou had been on his mind, his Kikyou. He was starting to doubt if he would ever see her again. He was seconds away from closing those amber eyes. Suddenly a familiar scent caught his attention. Almost instantly he sprang up kicking Jaken in the stomach. "Watch Rin I will be back shortly."

Without waiting another second he had run off. He stopped when he came to the river. He wondered where the hell she was. He then noticed her sitting up in a nearby tree her back was turned to him. Sesshomaru approached her carefully. She looked so beautiful and angelic as she slept. Well it looked as if she was sleeping. Of course he knew very well that she wasn't. He watched as mahogany brown eyes opened and met his gaze. "Sesshomaru." She spoke in a whisper.

"Kikyou it has been awhile."

She sat up still looking down at the face of the handsome lord. The face of the male that she loved dearly she had thought of him constantly. She wondered how both he and Rin were doing. She had missed them both they were her family now. "It's good to see you Sesshomaru." That was it no warm embrace especially after having not laid eyes on each other for such a long time. She seemed distant to him like she needed to talk. With one quick and graceful leap he sat up in the tree besides her. His eyes focused on her like a camera. The answer to why she was acting like this became clear to him. Sesshomaru decided to wait just to see if she would admit it to him first.

"Did you give any more thought to what I asked you?" he said suddenly.

"Yes I have."

**(Flashback)**

Kikyou was seated on Sesshomaru's lap his arms were wrapped around her protectively. It was just the two of them gazing up into the stars. Kikyou had to admit it was a really lovely night. And here she was with Sesshomaru could anything be more perfect. "It's a beautiful night." Kikyou mentioned.

"It is not nearly as beautiful as you are." He whispered. She blushed slightly as he held her closer. This was a truly perfect moment normally Sesshomaru wasn't this expressive. He had opened up to her more than he had with anyone else. He had showed her many emotions that few didn't believe that he had. It felt good to know that she was that special to him. That he was able to show her love and be himself at the same time. She loved him and he knew it. That was all really needed to know.

"Kikyou I wish to ask you something."

"Yes Sesshomaru what is it?"

"I wish for you to become my mate. It will be just you and I forever. Kikyou I love you and only you." He admitted.

**(End of flashback)**

She had never given him an answer that day. Her heart was screaming for her to tell him yes. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru that she wanted to be with him forever. For some reason no words could be formed. Now she was ready to give him an answer to his question. "I had a lot of time to myself. I was able to come to terms with a lot of things. And I wish to remain with you and Rin. I'll be yours forever Sesshomaru." She said in almost a whisper.

He pulled Kikyou close not intending on letting her go. That was the answer that he had been hoping for and now it was true. He wouldn't have to dream about it anymore. They would always be together nothing would ever come between them. "Kikyou Rin has spoken of you frequently."

"Yes and I have missed her as well she is like a daughter to me. Sesshomaru I have something that I need to tell you. It has been kept from you for long enough." He knew what was coming next. She was a little surprised but nevertheless thrilled beyond words. He wondered why she hadn't told him before she left. Sesshomaru began to realize she left because she didn't know how to tell him.

"Sesshomaru I' am with child. You of course would know that already." He placed his hand over her stomach. She wasn't showing yet. He knew when a female was pregnant especially since it was indeed his unborn child in there. He smiled a little it was barely visible but she saw it.

"Yes I know. Kikyou you'll be the perfect mother. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you and our child are safe and content." She leaned over into his shoulder. He closed the little space by placing his arm around her. He and Kikyou were just reunited and now there was this news. They had much to celebrate when they got back to the castle. He noticed that she had fallen asleep this would be the time to mark her. She wouldn't feel it as much since she was asleep. He turned her slightly rubbing his claw over her bare flesh. He then bit down on the part in the middle of her neck and shoulder. She moved a little but she did not awaken. He then took her into her arms carrying her back to the campsite.

"Kikyou you are mine and I' am yours." He said softly.

The next morning Sesshomaru felt Kikyou's forehead. She was very warm she was just fine last night. It must have had something to do with her pregnancy. Rin was now awake and decided to see that Kikyou had returned. "Ah Kikyou's here; Lord Sesshomaru why isn't she waking up?"

"I'm afraid that Kikyou is not feeling well."

"Honestly were wasting time on this human woman." Jaken muttered. Sesshomaru glared at him causing him to shut up at once. Kikyou shifted in her sleep a little she soon opened her eyes. She focused her attention on to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou your awake I'm glad."

"Rin how are you?"

"I'm better and I'm also very glad that your back." Sesshomaru helped Kikyou up. It was clear that she wasn't feeling well. He wasn't even sure if she could make the journey back to the castle. She stumbled a little holding on to Sesshomaru for support. "You are too weak to travel. You are going to have to allow me to carry you."

"No Sesshomaru I'm fine please do not worry." There was nothing that he could do to stop her. She had a fighter's spirit. So they walked on with Rin happily talking with Kikyou and Jaken trailing behind them bitterly. In the distance Sesshomaru could hear a demon approaching. He unsheathed Tokijin quickly while Kikyou reached for an arrow. "Kikyou what are you doing?"

There out of the bushes came the demon. Sesshomaru ran over to it slicing it in half. Kikyou sensed the presence of another demon. She turned around preparing to release an arrow. She suddenly felt dizzy holding her head. "Kikyou?" Sesshomaru killed the demon in an instant. Kikyou was about to fall he leaned over and caught her in his arms. He had never seen her seen her like this before. She was always very strong apparently not this time.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. And then she faded into complete darkness. "Kikyou what has happened to you?" he wondered. He picked her up planning to carry her all the way to the western lands. From there he would hire the best doctors. His mate's life was at stake he would not lose her or their baby. Sesshomaru walked off with Rin and Jaken following behind him. "We will have to get her some medical attention quickly."


	2. Not prepared to lose you

Sesshomaru kept looking at Kikyou who had yet to awaken. The longer she remained that way the more concerned he became. "Lord Sesshomaru will Kikyou be alright?" Rin asked. "Yes Rin I'm sure she will." But even the great demon lord himself was starting to worry. He could not lose Kikyou. He never wanted to imagine losing her. He remained with his serious composure. On the inside he was worried. He felt her forehead once more she was burning up.

Thankfully they were approaching the castle. Once there Kikyou was taken to a room where all the servants could tend to her. Sesshomaru called for the help of a well known doctor. One who had served his family for years? There would be nothing but the best for Kikyou. He would do anything to make her feel better.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm scared for her." Rin said. Truthfully so was he. Sesshomaru never had a reason to fear anything. This time was different he had both Kikyou and their baby to be concerned for. Kikyou was strong she wouldn't give up on life. He wouldn't allow her to give up just as she would keep fighting. Hours had passed before the doctor came back out. Sesshomaru stood there with his arms folded. He had been waiting for a long time. Right now he wanted some answers.

"Well how is she?" he got straight to the point.

"Not good my lord she has fallen very ill."

"What has happened to her? And what do I need to do in order to help her?"

Sesshomaru had assumed that she was sick because of her pregnancy. It was difficult to carry a Taiyoukai's baby especially for a human. But she had been ill for awhile. "She is suffering from a physical condition. She has been pushing herself too hard causing her body organs to shut down. Also she is with child we will have to keep a close eye on her." The doctor spoke.

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Yes but don't expect any miracles she has fallen into a coma."

Sesshomaru glared at him. When was he planning on telling him this? Not that he wouldn't have figured it out eventually; nonetheless he should have told him the news. Before Sesshomaru was aware he was choking the doctor. "When on earth were you planning to tell me?"

"Sorry my lord I thought that you were aware of her condition."

Sesshomaru eased his grip dropping the old man to the ground. Without saying another word he walked over his body and entered the room. Kikyou lied in bed looking completely unlike her self. She looked weak, sick, and in a lot of pain. He wanted to somehow take her out of this pain. But what could be done it was up to her to wake up. He could only encourage her to come back to him. He sat next to her bedside taking her hand into his.

"Kikyou just mere hours ago we were reunited. Now that you are back where you belong I' am not prepared to lose you or our child. I love you both more than anything." Even when she had left all those weeks ago he wasn't ready to let her go. If only he would have fought harder to make her stay. But she was her own person and very independent. She would have left anyway yet this was different. If he lost her this time she would not be coming back.

Sesshomaru was never one for love and useless emotions. Kikyou of course had been the one to change his mind. She opened both his mind and his heart to love. Truthfully he never knew what love was. He never knew what it was to want to risk your life for someone. To give up everything for the person that you loved. Yet he was willing to give everything up for Kikyou. If it meant saving her life then he would do it. For now he would remain by her side. He wanted to be there the moment that she opened her eyes. So she could know that he would never leave her.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Sesshomaru decided to leave Kikyou to her rest. He wanted nothing and no one to disturb her. The servants who tended her should be quiet. All they were told to do was check on her. He wanted only the best care for her.

He went to his room alone. He stared at how empty it looked. Tonight would surely be a lonely night. Kikyou was down the hall and here he was alone. He stood staring out of the window.

There was a lot on his mind. There was that meeting he had with the lord of the south. It would be an important meeting to decide on some things. He wasn't focused on it at all though. The only thing that he was worried about now was Kikyou and their child.

Later on as he walked through the halls he saw Jaken and two other servants coming out of the room. He knew that it was pointless but he decided to ask anyway. "Has there been any change at all?"

"No my lord she remains the same."

Sesshomaru nodded making it clear that he did not wish to talk anymore. The servants walked away and he went back into the room. It was true that she needed to be alone and rest. Yet he just couldn't stay away from her; especially now at a time like this. A time when she needed him the most. He found himself lying besides her. He had hoped that she could hear him. Sesshomaru had heard that comatose people were often able to hear. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him in a protective and loving embrace.

He did not want to be without her tonight. Sesshomaru had spent many sleepless nights without her. Although she couldn't really be with him due to the coma. Just the thought of her right her next to him was comforting. "You concentrate on getting better. And I'll do the rest." He whispered to her.


	3. Bitter Reunion

A month had passed and Kikyou remained the same. Her condition had not changed. Sesshomaru could not spend as much time with her. He had several meetings with the Lord of the Southern Lands. But he would be kept posted on how she was doing. Later he would be leaving to meet with the other lord. "How is she?"

"There has been no change my lord."

He banged his fist into the nearby table. That wasn't something that he had wanted to hear. Too much time had passed already. And instead of getting better she had remained the same. It was better than hearing that she was getting worse. Yet it was still unacceptable. Sadly she just wasn't getting any better. All the lord had wanted was the woman he loved to be healthy again. She had taught him how to love, how to feel emotions. He wasn't sure what he would do without her.

He sat by her bedside looking over at her. He would be leaving in a few hours. Yet he needed her to know that he cared enough to visit. He put a hand to her cheek and rubbed her face. "You are not getting any better Kikyou." He dropped his hand sitting there in silence. What could he possibly do to make her well again? It wasn't as if he could just wake her up. Although he would give anything to see her open her eyes again. He looked away in frustration but looked back when he felt something touch his hand.

There was Kikyou reaching for his hand. She was clearly reaching out for him; letting him know that she was still fighting. He took her hand and grasped it firmly. She was fighting and he would do the same. He would never give up on her she needed to know that. "I'm at the end of that dark tunnel waiting for you. Follow my voice." He then left a kiss on her forehead. Sesshomaru soon prepared to leave before doing so he called upon Jaken, his ever faithful servant.

"What is it my lord?"

"You tell me everything that is going on do not leave anything out."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru did not wait around any longer. The longer he stayed the angrier he would become. He was angry because he couldn't do anything. And because he had to leave he shouldn't be leaving at a time like this. Not when Kikyou needed him the most. He did not want her to feel as if he was abandoning her. "I love you Kikyou remember that."

Sesshomaru had been gone for a few days. He was constantly being kept posted. It was never any news that he had wanted to hear though. The lord of the south noticed how distracted he had seemed. "Why lord Sesshomaru there is clearly something distracting you."

"Hiroyuki my personal affairs do not concern you." The silver haired man reminded him.

Meanwhile Rin had gone into Kikyou's room to visit. She had been afraid to visit her this entire time. But she gathered up her courage and sat by her bedside. "Kikyou why won't you open your eyes. We miss you." She admitted. Rin looked over to Kikyou tears falling freely from her eyes. Kikyou had never looked so weak to her. Rin hoped that she wouldn't die. Kikyou had been the closest thing that she had to a mother in a long time. She just didn't want to lose that.

"Kikyou I'll come back to see you soon alright." Rin prepared to leave but stopped when she heard movements. She turned around to see Kikyou opening her eyes. She ran back over to her bedside. "Kikyou you're awake." Rin hugged her and Kikyou looked surprised. "Who is this girl?" she thought. Rin smiled brightly for Kikyou she remained with a confused look on her face. Rin was too happy to notice anything else. She ran out of the room and ran to tell Jaken.

"Master Jaken Kikyou is awake." She yelled.

None of the servants could believe this. Many of them went up to the room to see if she had really awoken. They were thankful that their lady hadn't died. The lord of course would be most pleased. Yet just because she was awake that didn't mean that all of their problems were over. "My lady is there anything that we can get you?"

"Who… who are all of you?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru wanted this meeting to be over. He could think of a million things that he would rather be doing. Heading that list was being with Kikyou. "There is something that I must take care of. Sorry Sesshomaru but we will have to continue this another time."

"Do not apologize there is somewhere important that I have to be right now."

The servants looked at their lady she was not just being amusing. It was clear that she had no memory of anything. Their lord would not be pleased by this. "Kikyou what's wrong?" Rin asked. Kikyou turned to look at young girl standing close to her bed. "Kikyou is that my name?" Rin nodded and looked very scared. She did not like the way that Kikyou was acting right now. If it was some kind of joke then it was not very funny.

"Kikyou what happened to you?"

Kikyou found that she could not answer the little girl. She couldn't even feel anything for her. She wasn't even sure what her name was. "What's your name young girl?"

"Rin." She answered. Jaken could see that the situation was only getting worse. "Alright the lady needs her rest we should all go." Kikyou watched as the servants left the room. Lastly the young girl who had called herself Rin had left. Kikyou couldn't help but feel bad for her. That look of pain in her eyes. Kikyou couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. "What am I even doing here? Where am I?" she thought to herself.

The next day Sesshomaru had returned to the castle only to see Rin and Jaken waiting for him. Something had obviously happened while he was away. "Lord Sesshomaru your back I'm glad." Rin hugged him. He didn't like the vibe that he was getting it concerned him. "Rin what troubles you?"

"It's Kikyou she's….." Rin started.

"Jaken explain." He quickly turned his attention to the green toad. "My lord she has awoken but…" That was all that Sesshomaru needed to hear. He instantly started for the stairs with Jaken and Rin following after him. Jaken needed to prepare his lord for the worst. "My lord you don't want to go in there."

It was already much too late Sesshomaru had already entered the room. There standing near the window was Kikyou. She glanced up at him. "Kikyou." He spoke her name.

He ran over to her instantly taking her into his arms. But she did not return his hug. He looked at her puzzled something was wrong. Then she spoke the words that would only destroy his happiness.

"Who are you?"


	4. Until I can fully love you

"Who are you? What are you?" Kikyou backed away from the strange man. Well he wasn't really a man she noticed the markings on his face. Sesshomaru moved closer to Kikyou. He continued to back away from him. "Kikyou?" he questioned. He saw complete and total fear in her eyes. A certain fear that he had never seen before. Well at least not from her anyway. It was a good thing that she was alive and he was grateful. Only now she had no memory of him.

"Well who are you?" she asked again.

"My name is Sesshomaru. I' am the lord of these lands." She distinctly remembered the servants calling her the lady. It meant only one thing she was married to him. She stopped backing away from him and sunk down on the bed. Why didn't she have any memory of him? Nothing seemed to ring a bell. "Sesshomaru?" she repeated.

"Yes and you are my mate. The lady of these lands you're also the only woman that I have ever loved. Kikyou it is clear that you have no memory of that." She looked up at the tall stranger. Nothing seemed too familiar about him. She had to admit that he was very handsome. Now if only she could remember. She soon stood up again feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She leaned over looking as if she would collapse. He quickly got to her holding her in his arms.

She couldn't explain why it felt so right. He held her in a very protective and loving manner. Something that felt so familiar and so distant at the same time. She pulled herself away from his embrace. Kikyou sat down and asked Sesshomaru to sit with her. He did not have to be told twice he joined her. "Sesshomaru I'm very sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't really remember you or that little girl. You must hate me right now. Especially now that I don't remember. I must not be much use to you right now." He leaned over holding Kikyou again. This time she allowed him to hold her even putting her arms around him as well.

"Don't ever let me hear you say that Kikyou. I could never hate you not for one moment. What happened to you was not your fault. I do not blame you." She nodded and started to let him go. He stood up feeling her forehead. She was burning up. No doubt it was because of her pregnancy. He would have to call upon the doctor just to make sure that everything was alright. He told Kikyou that she should rest. She got under the covers although she was far from tired. He started to walk away thinking that she wanted to have this time alone. To his surprise Kikyou had called out to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kikyou?"

"Please I don't want to be alone right now. Will you please stay with me?"

He didn't even have to think twice. Kikyou needed him and that was all that mattered. There was no way that he would willingly leave her side. He sat next to her wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head into his chest. Although she could not remember him she still needed to feel close to him.

"Kikyou I must know this. Even if I do not want to accept the answer. Do you remember anything at all? It doesn't matter what it is." She thought about what he had asked her. Nothing really came to mind except for one thing. Other than that she didn't have any real memories of him, or their love, or Rin. She looked up into the demon lord's enticing eyes. Those pools of golden that she couldn't really remember.

"Yes I remember one thing. I am with child our child."

He nodded pulling her closer to him. At least she hadn't forgotten about the baby. Everything else they would have to work out together. He just needed her to know that he would not give up. As long as he was willing to fight too. "Kikyou I need you to know that I will not give up on you. I assure you that I will make sure that you get your memory back. You will remember me and the love that I have for you."

She knew that he loved her she could feel that each time he hugged her. Though it was true she did not remember any details. Kikyou just had a strong feeling that he loved her. She wouldn't give up either not until she had all of her memories back. "I love you." He told her.

Kikyou wanted so badly to be able to tell him the words. And she had no idea how badly he had wanted to hear it. He remained with his serious demeanor acting as if it wasn't bothering him. When in reality it did bother him. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. "I anxiously wait the day when I can hear those words again Kikyou."

The next morning Kikyou awoke to find that Sesshomaru was gone. She looked around the room for him but he was nowhere to be found. She turned around when the door opened Rin was standing there with a tray in her hands. "Good morning Kikyou." She smiled.

"Good morning Rin how are you?" Kikyou was thankful that she had remembered her name. She would have felt horrible if she didn't. Kikyou could see that Rin was a very sweet girl. Rin sat down with Kikyou while she wondered what to say to her.

"Kikyou you still don't remember anything."

"No I'm sorry Rin. I wish that I did."

Unknowing to them Sesshomaru was standing behind the door listening. He was never one for eavesdropping. But at a time like this he felt it necessary. 'Not even lord Sesshomaru. I think that he's sad that you don't remember him although he won't say it. I don't want to see Lord Sesshomaru sad."

Kikyou looked over to the young girl and placed her arm around her. Rin gratefully accepted the hug from her adoptive mother. Kikyou could see that Rin was very close to Sesshomaru. "I don't wish to hurt him either Rin. I hate to think that I' am the cause of his pain. Perhaps it would be best if I left. I don't wish to bring him more pain." Just then Sesshomaru came walking through the door. The look on his face showed that he had heard everything. Kikyou looked up at him the man that so dearly loved her. He did not look very pleased and she knew why that was. "Sesshomaru?" she spoke.

"Kikyou I told you before that I would remain with you did I not."

"Yes but…"

"No listen to me. Do not think of my pain or if you feel that I' am suffering. I'm just grateful that you are alive the rest we will figure out. Do you understand now?"

She began to see what he was trying to say. Either way she knew that she did not want to hurt him. He had made it clear that he loved her and wished to be with her. She would just have to find her way back to him somehow. "Sesshomaru I understand. And I know that I will need your support. I trust you even if I can't remember anything else. So I will continue to try so that I can fully love you again."

That was the only thing that he needed to hear. It meant that she had wanted to be with him again. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she had decided to not be with him anymore. Deep down she still loved him she just needed to realize that. Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to make that happen again.


	5. A special moment for two

For months Kikyou did everything that she could to try and remember her life with Sesshomaru. Here she was the lady of the western lands. With a handsome demon lord for a husband she could feel that he loved her. Yet she had no real memories of him. Or of her adoptive daughter Rin. One morning as she awoke she decided that she would do something about her situation.

"Kikyou I thought that you might like some breakfast. Are you hungry?" Rin asked. The young girl had the tray already in her hand. So there was no way Kikyou could say no even if she hadn't been hungry at the time. "Yes Rin thank you." Rin nodded and set the tray down. She turned to leave but was stopped as Kikyou called out to her.

"Rin wait a moment."

"Yes Kikyou?"

"I couldn't possibly eat all of this alone. Why don't you join me?" the black haired girl had a bright smile on her face. She was actually hoping to spend some time with Kikyou. She wanted to help the raven haired woman get her memories back. At least that way Sesshomaru could be happy again.

"Sure." She nodded and took a seat next to Kikyou. For awhile breakfast went by silently. Until Rin had decided to ask that all important question. "Kikyou you still don't have any memories yet do you?" Kikyou felt badly that she had to ask that question. She felt even guiltier because of that sad look in her eyes.

"No I'm sorry Rin. But I do have a plan. Do you want to hear what it is?"

"Yeah tell me." She was eager to know.

"I feel that if I spend more time with you and Sesshomaru. I think that I will be able to get all of my memories back. And then the three of us can start to put our lives back together."

"I would like to have things back to the way they were before." Kikyou nodded. She quickly remembered that things would not be quite the same as before. "Rin will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Well you know that I'm going to have the baby soon. So that will make you a big sister."

"I'll be the best big sister ever I promise." Kikyou smiled and hugged the black haired girl. "Yes I know that you will. I want you to promise me that you will keep trying to be the best big sister that you can be okay."

"Okay I promise." Once Kikyou was alone again she felt that she would go look for Sesshomaru. She couldn't very well keep trying to remember things if she didn't spend any time with him. It had been awkward these past few months. Kikyou wanted to do everything that she could to try to ease that awkwardness.

"Jaken have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"Oh no my lady. Lord Sesshomaru has yet to return."

"Alright thank you then." Kikyou ended up sitting in the gardens. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him for a few days now." Kikyou couldn't help but wonder if he was somehow avoiding her. She couldn't blame him if that was indeed what he was doing. It had to be difficult oh him because she was his wife. And she had no memories of him.

"What do you think little one? Do you think that your father is avoiding me?" the young woman had already gotten the opportunity to feel their child kick. The child was obviously very active because of the way he or she was moving around. Kikyou placed a hand to her swollen abdomen. "My aren't you playful today." She spoke to her not yet born child.

"Kikyou? What's the matter? Are you well?" she heard her husband's voice. Kikyou turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. She moved to get up he quickly made his way over to her so he could help. "Sesshomaru thank you but I'm fine."

"You can not blame me for wanting to make sure that you are comfortable during this crucial time." She noticed that his hand was still on her arm. She also saw that there was blood in his claws. Kikyou reached for his hand. "Sesshomaru are you alright? There is blood in your claws." He wouldn't admit it but it made him feel good to see that she was concerned for him. And she was holding on to his arm. They hadn't been close like this in quite some time.

"I' am fine. There was a matter that I had to attend to." Kikyou could tell that she would not like whatever he had to say next. So she didn't ask him to tell her anymore.

"You were gone for quite some time. I was starting to think that you were avoiding me." She let his hand go and started to walk away. He stared after her for a moment. "One would suggest that it is you that has been avoiding me." She stopped walking turning towards him slightly.

"Is that how you truly feel?" she asked. The demon lord touched her face she flinched at his touch. "Is it not you that flinches the moment that I touch you? The Kikyou that I knew would have never flinched at my touch. If anything I think it is you that has been avoiding me." She opened her mouth slightly. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry…" he cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. She opened her eyes in surprise. This was her first kiss with him in a very long time. Sesshomaru saw that she was doing nothing to stop his kiss. He saw this as an opportunity to deepen their kiss. Yet as he tried to do so she pulled away completely.

"I'm very sorry. Sesshomaru I need to take things slow I..." she felt dizzy and would have fell over if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her. "Kikyou you need to get off of your feet. Any excess stress is not goof for you or the child." She didn't argue with him and allowed him to carry her back to the room. She was actually feeling rather tired. Maybe rest wasn't a bad idea.

"You should rest."

"I will. Sesshomaru I' am sorry." she apologized again.

"Do not apologize. The only thing that I want you to do is focus on your health and our child."

"Fair enough. I would never do anything to jeopardize our child's health. You have my word on that." Before she could stop it Kikyou was fast asleep. The silver haired demon wrapped the covers around her. He had to admit that she was handling the stress of her pregnancy very well. He wasn't too surprised because Kikyou was always a very strong woman.

"You may be strong but you are not invincible. You will have to let me look after you whether you approve or not." He whispered. As Kikyou slept she found herself in a dream. The raven haired woman was in a forest. She was alone walking around aimlessly. She found it odd that she didn't seem to have any sense of direction. When she came to a fork in the road she stood in the middle.

"I have no idea which path I should take." She whispered.

"You should take the path that leads you back to me." She heard. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru I can't see you. I have no idea where you are. You feel so close yet still so far away." She didn't know what to do. She backed away from the path and ended up bumping into something. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. She put her hand to his face.

"What are you doing here?" he placed his arms around her waist. She slowly put her arms around him as well. This felt vaguely familiar to her. She found that she almost didn't want him to let her go. "Why cant it feel like this in real life?" she wondered.

"It could if only you would allow it."

She awoke from her dream with a start. She looked to see Sesshomaru standing near the window. Her mind was still on her dream. Particularly the last part of the dream. "Sesshomaru you're here. Please sit with me." The golden eyed male did as she asked. He sat on his side of the bed. Truthfully he hadn't slept there in months. Mainly because he didn't want to make her feel any more discomfort that she already felt. If it were up to him he would sleep next to her every night.

"Sesshomaru there is no good reason why you shouldn't stay here with me. This is our room isn't it? I would like for you to stay here with me tonight and every other night as well." Sesshomaru was surprised by this but he didn't let it show.

"Are you certain that this is what you want." She nodded. "Yes. I have to spend more time with you. It is important to me that I get all of my memories back." He wanted so much to hold her. Yet decided against it. "Very well." he moved to get up but Kikyou reached for his hand.

"Sesshomaru I… Oh." She stopped.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" he wondered as he felt her forehead for any sign of a fever. Kikyou smiled. "No I'm fine. It's just that I felt the baby kick again. Here put your hand right here." she took her husbands hand placing it to her stomach. He felt nothing at first. Moments later he felt the very strong healthy kick of his child. Their child together. A small smile crept up on his face.

"He is in good health." Kikyou smiled more placing her hand over his. "Who said that this was a boy? Perhaps this is our little princess." Sesshomaru looked towards her. Golden eyes met her mahogany gaze. "We will not know for another few months whether it is a boy or girl. Other than that both of you seem to be doing well. And that is all that I truly care about."

"We are lucky to have you." Kikyou told him truthfully. "I know t hat it hasn't been easy for you. I do appreciate everything."

"I have told you before of how important you are to me. You do not have to ever thank me for that. But something has changed about you. You seem to be opening up to me more Explain?" The young woman slowly looked up to him placing her hand to his face.

"I had a dream about you. And I have decided to follow the path that will lead me back to you." He blinked curiously unsure of what she meant by that. Kikyou sat up and got out of bed. "Come on it's a beautiful day lets not waste it. Let's go for a walk." She did not wait for him to respond. Instead she took his hand and led the way. Sesshomaru had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"It appears that maybe you are finally returning to me after all."


	6. Just be ready for tomorrow

A/N: Hey I'm really glad that everyone loves this little fic of mine. So here is the next chapter.

I'm dedicating this chapter to superhero nerd because she made a good point about Rin and her parents. I hope this chapter is to your liking. It might not be because I can't really imagine Rin calling Sesshomaru father in this fic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

A raven haired woman was hunched over as the pains of oncoming labor began to take over. She was alone there was nothing or no one for miles. Kikyou could see that she would have to do this all on her own. "I suppose that I have no choice then." She really wished that now at a time like this someone could be here. Only she had no choice in the matter right now.

She was in too much pain to go out and seek help. She couldn't move as the pains of labor started to kick in. Kikyou was going to have this baby. A scream escaped her as she felt a sharp pain her abdomen. It was pain unlike she had ever felt before. It made her believe that there was something wrong. "Okay it's just the two of us little one. We are going to have to help each other. I will not let anything happen to you I promise."

It was the kind of words a mother would say to her child. And Kikyou meant them she would do anything for her baby. Kikyou wasn't sure just how long her labor had lasted. She was in too much pain to think about how long she had been in labor. With one final push he child emerged from the safety of her womb. When she reached for her child she heard no cries. There were no sounds coming from her child whatsoever. She felt for a pulse there was nothing. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she realized that her child was dead.

"No…" she whispered. "No!" she screamed.

**(End Dream)**

"No!" she woke up with a start. She was shaky her breathing was shallow. There was cold sweat on her forehead. "Kikyou what troubles you?" Sesshomaru asked. He could see that she was clearly upset. Something had caused her distress. And stress was the last thing that she or the baby needed.

"Kikyou talk to me." He was growing more concerned because she wasn't talking. It was a moment before she spoke again. She waited for awhile as her chest started to calm down. "Sesshomaru I had a nightmare. I lost the baby." She admitted. He could see that she was more than concerned. The demon lord wrapped his arm around her in a loving and protective manner.

"Kikyou I can sense your impending fear. Obviously this dream had caused your distress. Listen to me it was only a dream. You must not let it upset you any further." Kikyou understood that he was only trying to comfort her. But that dream felt so real. It felt as if it were actually happening. No amount of words could make her feel better about that nightmare. "I appreciate that you were trying to help. But I don't feel any better. I won't feel better after that dream." Sesshomaru rose to his feet placing a robe around him. He reached for her hand. "Come with me."

"Alright." She was reluctant at first. Yet she knew that she could trust him completely. He would never hurt her. The couple walked together. She wondered where he was taking her. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Just a moment." They continued down the hall. He stopped at a room. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped aside. He motioned for Kikyou to enter first. She did only to see that she had stepped into a completely set up nursery. It held all the things a mother to be and her child would need.

The walls and the ceiling was painted to look like the night sky. Complete with the stars, full moon, and dark blue sky. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. "Did you do all of this? It's really amazing."

"I had some input. I' am not exactly someone who likes to decorate as I'm sure you could already tell. Yet this was important I brought you here to reassure you that you will not lose our child. That in the next few months he or she will be sleeping her." Kikyou could feel the uneasiness slowly leave her. He had no idea how much this had helped her. The brown eyed woman walked over to him and captured him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Hm." He nodded. It felt good to be close to her like this again. And on top of it all he was just glad that she seemed to be less afraid of him. Kikyou paused as a memory entered her mind.

**(Kikyou's memory)**

The raven haired woman was gathering her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway watching her. "You are leaving as planned then?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I know that you don't want me to go. But right now as of this moment it is for the best." The silver haired demon didn't pretend that he completely understood humans of their emotions. Yet he prided himself on the fact that he knew Kikyou. Right now though he was unsure on why she was leaving. It could be any number of things. Kikyou turned to leave as she walked past him she left a kiss on his cheek.

"I won't be gone for very long. We will see each other again. Goodbye." She walked away but stopped when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. He turned her around so they were staring at each other.

"Sesshomaru I…" He cut her off by pulling her into an intense passionate kiss. She soon relaxed into this familiar kiss. Moments later they broke away. "If that was not reason enough for you to stay. Then I do not know how to keep you here. I will simply have to respect your wishes." She smiled sadly gripping his hand.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm thankful that you are going to respect my wishes. I will see you soon."

**(End)**

Kikyou let go of her husband. She stepped back a little. There was a slightly confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru why were you and I separated? We weren't fighting were we?" He looked down at her. She had remembered something. Granted it wasn't one of their fondest moments. But it was still a memory. "You've remembered." He said.

"Yes just now. Tell me why did I leave you it makes no sense. Why would I even want to leave you? He asked her to sit down. She needed to be off her feet as much as possible. Despite everything his number one priority was making sure that both she and their child were well taken cared of.

"I remain unsure of what your true reasons for leaving that day. I'm sure that you had your own personal reasons. I asked you to be my mate and you didn't answer me. I assumed that you knew that you were with child and you left because you were worried about telling me." Sesshomaru had always believed this to be true. It made sense to him. And he knew that her leaving had nothing to do with her not loving him. Their love had been genuine.

"I do believe that I owe you an apology. I should have never left you."

"The important thing is that we were reunited. Only I will tell you that if we hadn't been. I would have found you anyway." Kikyou found her self unable to get over this memory of hers. If they were really so truly happy why would she just leave like that. Especially since she was indeed pregnant. That should have been the happiest moment of their lives.

"Well then I'm very lucky to have such a dedicated husband. I have an idea." She said suddenly.

"An idea about what?"

"It's a surprise. Just be ready for tomorrow. I'm tired and I think that I feel better enough to go back to sleep." By now the demon lord was more than curious. What could she possibly have planned? "Good you need your rest. Before you go tell me what it is that you have planned?"

"You will just have to wait and find out." She smiled for him. "Come on lets go back to bed." He nodded and led the way back to their room. For awhile Sesshomaru watched as she slept ever so peacefully. He was glad to see that she seemed to be relaxed. "Sleep well." he whispered as he left a kiss on her forehead. The next morning when he woke up he found that Kikyou was gone. He found this unusual because for one thing he was a very light sleeper. He would have heard her leave. Apparently today just wasn't his day.

He left the room and descended down the stairs. The halls were quiet. He saw Jaken nervously looking out of the window. "Jaken." He spoke.

"Uh." He fell over. "Oh lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" He could see that Jaken was hiding something. As if his nervous behavior didn't give it away. "Enough what's happened?"

"Um forgive me my lord but I have been sworn to secrecy." Sesshomaru looked less than pleased with this answer. He picked up the toad holding on to his neck. "Did you forget that you have a loyalty to me? Tell me what you know or I will simply have to dispose of you." Jaken swallowed hard. Sesshomaru of course hadn't meant it. No matter how annoying he might have been. Sesshomaru was aware of his unwavering loyalty. "Okay…Okay." He breathed. "Lady Kikyou and Rin wished for me to distract you while they went to the lake."

Sesshomaru slowly set him down. He looked angry. "You let them go alone. You did nothing to stop them or at least have someone go with them." He was worried about both of them. Kikyou for one was about 7 months pregnant with hardly any memories. He wasn't sure if she even remembered how to use her bow and arrows. It was something she had been so extremely good at, her aim was perfect. So perhaps she hadn't forgotten. And Rin was simply a child there was no way that she would be able to defend herself.

"I'm sorry my lord. Lady Kikyou insisted on going. She said that she would be fine." Sesshomaru was already leaving. There was no way that he could just sit by and do nothing. Especially if they were in some kind of trouble. "Jaken if something has happened to them it will be on you head." The green toad swallowed nervously. "Yes I understand." He then realized that he should follow after him. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru." He cried out.

Meanwhile Kikyou and Rin were at the nearby lake just as Jaken had told him. Rin had gathered some flowers and was now making her way back to where Kikyou was. "Kikyou do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be very surprised by all of this."

"Yes dear I'm sure that she will be." The black haired girl looked away for a moment. Kikyou could see that something was bothering her. "Rin are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Kikyou I was wondering if it would be alright if I called you mother?" Kikyou couldn't help but smile at her cute little display. She hugged her adoptive daughter.

"Of course Rin you may call me whatever you wish. I have always wanted a daughter anyway." Kikyou admitted. "What about the baby?" Rin wondered.

"Well Sesshomaru seems to think that this baby is a boy. So perhaps you'll have a baby brother. Rin even if I am having a girl I don't want you to worry okay. No one could replace you. I will love both my daughters equally." She smiled for her. Rin nodded and smiled too.

"I wasn't worried about that mommy. I really want a baby sister." She seemed eager.

"Good I'm glad. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that." Suddenly Sesshomaru was making his way over to them. He had his hand firmly gripped on Tokijin. Although he didn't sense any demons presence it wasn't a bad thing to be prepared. "Sesshomaru?" Kikyou started.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're here. Do you like the surprise?" the golden eyed male put his sword away. He looked around to see what was obviously a picnic. The whole thing was set up with a blanket and a basket. The setting was perfect because they were next to the lake. "Kikyou what is all of this?"

"Rin and I felt like the three of us deserved some family time. Well the four of us really." She could not forget the baby of course. Even though he or she was not yet born. That didn't mean that it wasn't real. Or that he or she wouldn't be here soon. "You will join us wont you?" Kikyou asked her husband.

"Sure." He nodded. Jaken finally caught up to Lord Sesshomaru. He saw the three of them sitting together. "Oh…" he breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like I'm safe from being disposed at least for the moment anyway."


	7. I want you to stay away

A/n: Hey everyone thanks for reading and enjoying my story. It's not that easy for me to write a Sesshomaru and Kikyou story. But it's turning out okay.

* * *

The family sat down to enjoy their picnic. Sesshomaru sat a few feet away from them. He watched how happy Kikyou and Rin seemed. And that of course was a good thing. He wanted Kikyou especially to be calm and relaxed. This was a delicate time for her. "Sesshomaru why don't you come sit closer?" Kikyou suggested.

"I will be fine from this location." He answered. Kikyou blinked curiously. "Lord Sesshomaru is always like this. Don't worry." Rin whispered to her. The raven haired woman nodded. She sighed to herself turning her attention elsewhere. "I suppose there are still certain things that I don't know about him." She slowly stood up. "I need to go for a walk. I need to clear my head." She explained.

Almost immediately Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "Kikyou I don't feel that it would be wise for you to go alone." She wasn't surprised that he would say that. He was of course very concerned for her safety. "I will be fine. I promise." She was the lady of the western lands. That alone made her a target for any enemies of his. And to make things worse she was pregnant. Why couldn't she see that going for a walk; no matter how short the distance could be dangerous?

"Kikyou I do not want you to go alone. That is all that I'm going to say about It." he had a certain tone in his voice. It told her that he was indeed serious. She had never heard him speak to her like this. Well he would speak like that to Jaken and the other servants. But she had never heard him talk to her like this. "Very well I'll just go back home. Do you have a problem with that my Lord?" She bowed a little.

He blinked she was clearly being sarcastic. Instead of waiting for him to talk she walked away. "Jaken watch over Rin." He spoke. With that he said no more as he went after his wife. "Kikyou wait a moment." He reached for her arm.

"Sesshomaru let me go alright." He could feel her sudden coldness. Something was troubling her. He started to ease his grip. "Tell me what troubles you."

"I am fine. Please let me go. Do you have a problem with me going home now?" the silver haired demon let her go completely. He then turned her around so they were now facing each other.

"Kikyou I was just concerned for your well being. I was not intending to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to feel like I was trying to control you." He spoke honestly. She didn't speak for a moment. Instead there was a sudden unbearable pain in her abdomen. And her head was killing her. "Sesshomaru I…" She paused as she nearly collapsed. He reached over holding her in his arms.

"Jaken, Rin we're going. Kikyou needs to rest." He said as he led the way back. He stared down at his unconscious mate. He couldn't help but feel that in a way; he had caused her current state. She didn't need any stress. "I can not lose you or our child. You have to let me take care of you." He thought. Kikyou remained asleep for the rest of the day. Sesshomaru sat by her bedside. He hadn't left her side since he brought her home. "Doctor how is she?" he questioned.

"Mother and child are well my lord. I must admit that she is very strong for a human. I say that within another 6 to 8 weeks this child will be born. She should refrain from any strenuous activity. I also recommend bed rest at least for 2 weeks, before delivery." Sesshomaru understood that this would be the best treatment for her. But he doubted that she would take well to the news of bed rest.

Who could blame her? Why would she want to lie around all day? She would start to feel helpless. And he knew that this was the last thing that she would want to feel. He also knew that she wouldn't want to put their child at risk. He had confidence in her ability to be a good mother. She would put their child's health first. Sesshomaru felt that it was his job to protect the both of them. Even if she put up a fight he would put up an even bigger one.

"Very well you may leave." Sesshomaru told the doctor.

"Take care my lord. I hope that the lady feels better." Once the doctor was gone Sesshomaru sat back down. He felt her forehead she was no longer warm. He then placed a hand to her stomach. Their child seemed to be at ease too. Aside from the kicking here and there, the baby was fine. He was relieved to know this. Meanwhile the brown eyed woman began to dream.

She found herself in a village. She was wearing the outfit of a priestess. "Good morning Lady Kikyou." A villager said to her.

"Good morning." She smiled back. She left the village and decided to take a walk through the forest. She suddenly felt a very strong demonic presence. Judging by the strength of the presence this demon was a Taiyoukai. It was clearly not some low level demon. The young woman readied her bow.

"Foolish human do you honestly believe that your arrows will work?" She turned to where she heard the voice. There she saw a silver haired demon with piercing golden eyes. She kept her hand steady. He noticed that she didn't seem to fear him. "Demon I suggest that you leave or…"

"Or what do you plan on killing me. Not without these." He moved so incredibly fast. The next thing she knew he had her bow and arrows. He threw them to the side. Kikyou tried to remain calm. On the inside she was very nervous. She started to back away. "What's the matter priestess? You don't want to play anymore. I suppose that you can not fight back, not without your weapons that is." He was making his way towards her. She knew that he was right.

There was absolutely nothing that she could do against him. But she wouldn't let him think that he got the better of her. Kikyou started moving. Sesshomaru moved closer as well. He flexed his claws.

Suddenly she awoke from her dream. Her breath was shallow her chest seemed heavy. "Kikyou you're awake. I' am grateful that you're well." She turned to look at him and moved away. There was a look of fear in her eyes. "Stay away from me." She told him.

"Kikyou, why are you talking this way?" He didn't understand this sudden behavior. She clearly must have had a nightmare. "I…" He started as he tried to wrap his arms around her.

"No! I told you to stay away from me. I don't want you to touch me right now. I've remembered something about us. Something that I never want to think about again; it would be better if you just stayed away."

**TBC… Now you know things couldn't go so smoothly all the time. What kind of story would it be then? Definitely not a true blue Sky Maiden story lol. Stay here for more.**


	8. After all we did make you

A/n: Sorry that this is so late. I would have had it up sooner but got lazy. Enjoy

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at her. She seemed serious. It truly looked as if she didn't want anything to do with him. There had been that look of fear in her eyes. But right now she looked furious.

"Kikyou you must have had a nightmare of some sort. You have to calm down."

"No." she shook her head. "I will not calm down. It felt too real to be a just a dream. It felt more like a memory." She admitted.

She wouldn't be able to forget it. Because it felt like it was actually happening. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened; if she stayed asleep a little longer. She closed her eyes for a moment. He started to put his hand to her shoulder. She pushed his hand away.

"Why must you reject me? Does this have anything to do with earlier?" He wondered if she was still upset with him because of that. They didn't really talk much about it because she had fainted.

"No this isn't about that Sesshomaru. Did you or did you not try to kill me? And don't lie to cover up the truth."

The demon lord stood in silence. He realized that she had remembered their first encounter. It was not a beautiful memory. He never wanted this to come up now. He really wanted her to remember the good things. So far all of her memories had been bad ones.

"Kikyou calm down and then we will talk."

She said nothing for a moment. She just sat there in silence. She decided that she would just let Sesshomaru talk. She deserved an explanation from him.

"I will not lie to you. Our first encounters were not pleasant. I admit that there was a time when I despised humans and half breeds." He admitted. "But you opened my eyes. You showed me that I was capable of love. Kikyou we didn't start of on a happy fairytale life. But I assure you we will end with that fairytale life." Sesshomaru spoke.

His words were nice. Sesshomaru sounded very sincere. And she wanted to believe him. Yet that dream was now etched in her mind.

"So you hated humans. I wonder if a small part of you still feels that hatred. Sesshomaru I do believe that people can change; if they are willing. But can you promise me that you will not secretly harbor feelings of hatred for this child. Will you be displeased with the fact that he or she has human blood flowing through their veins?"

Kikyou couldn't help but to ask that question. She needed to know the answer to that question.

"Come now Kikyou do not be ridiculous. I would never secretly hate our child. You mean absolutely everything to me. I regret that you had such a bad memory. Kikyou say something?"

He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know that she had heard everything he said. Right now she wouldn't say anything.

"I know that what you're saying is true. Sesshomaru I do believe that after some time you managed to see past the fact that I am human. I can feel that you love me. Only I can't just forget that you tried to kill me. The look in your eyes was of bloodlust. You wanted to kill me."

The raven haired woman became quiet. She felt her child moving once more. Her child with him, their child. A part of her couldn't understand how they could have made this child together; if at one point he hated humans. He must have loved her if not she doubted that she would be mated to him. And she sure as hell wouldn't be expecting their first child right now.

"I can not make up for my previous actions in the past. The only thing I can do is fix right now, so that we may look to our future." Sesshomaru reached for her so that he could hug her. Only she seemed to want no part of it.

"Sesshomaru please just go. I want to be alone for awhile."

The golden eyed male did not want to leave her alone. He didn't wish to leave her alone at a time like this. He wished to comfort her.

"I will respect your decision. I will check on you later." She listened as the door closed behind him. She sat up in bed staring at the ceiling. This was a very difficult day. She was aware that there were still many things that she didn't know about him. But she didn't want to know this bit of information about him. She would have rather not known. The last thing that she needed was to know, that the man who claimed to love her. The father of her unborn child once despised humans and half breeds. She was curious to know why that was. There had to be a reason behind it.

"I'm sure he had his reasons. I wonder what they were."

Kikyou wasn't completely sure if she could ask. She didn't know if she would like the answer. And some things were better kept secret. Before long the raven haired woman was growing restless. She slowly got out of bed and left the room. Being close to 8 months pregnant was taking its toll on her. She was feeling much tired than usual. This baby would most likely be born soon. And with all the kicking that was going on in there, Kikyou was sure that her little one was anxious to join the world too.

She was anxious too. And she was curious to know whether she was having a boy or girl. It didn't matter to her which one she was having. Since she was getting so close to her due date she was getting restless. She was eager for this baby to come too. Kikyou soon found herself in the nursery that Sesshomaru had set up for the baby. She wasn't sure why she was here. But being here right now was very relaxing. It must have been how the room was painted. Kikyou stood there for a minute gazing into the ceiling. A memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

**(Kikyou's memory)**

The young woman was standing outside gazing at the moon. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her. The way she was being held in such a loving and protective manner. She knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru." She smiled. "What brings you out here on a night like this?"

"I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be upstairs with me?" He asked as he gently kissed her cheek. She blushed a little but it quickly faded.

"I don't know perhaps I just wanted to look at the stars. It really is such a beautiful night." Kikyou spoke.

The silver haired male hugged her from behind. "Certainly it is a lovely night. But not nearly as beautiful as you." Kikyou turned around to kiss him. This was one of the few times where she was taking the initiative. She made the first move. This took the demon lord by surprise. But it was a nice change of pace. He pulled her closer holding her hand. Their kiss growing ever so intense she wrapped her arms around her waist. Moments later they broke away.

"Come now let's go to bed." He reached for her hand.

"Very well." she smiled. She held his hand gripping it tighter. "Sesshomaru?" She called out to him.

"Hmm?" He turned around to look at her. She then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She told him.

**(End of memory)**

* * *

The young woman was shot back to the real world. That had been the nicest memory that she had so far. That man in her memory was loving and even romantic in a way. Kikyou could see how she could fall in love with him.

"Well little one. We obviously loved each other. After all we did make you." She thought about the baby. "Perhaps I just need to know him better."

She put her hand to her belly once more. Their child was moving around a lot. He or she was very active. Then again it was to be expected. This child was half demon after all. When she sensed something she turned around. She saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"I had a feeling that you would be here."

She looked to him and then turned her attention back to crib.

"This baby will be born soon. Sesshomaru I remember what you said. You no longer feel hatred for humans that you once felt. But may I ask you a question?"

"Go on, ask me whatever you wish."

Kikyou suddenly felt tired. She sat up down in the rocking chair.

"Why did you hate humans? What were your reasons?"

The silver haired demon stood in the doorway. He was silent for a minute.

"It is a long story. My father betrayed my mother with a human woman. Their affair eventually resulted in a child. My half brother I've always despised what he did to my mother. She had always been loyal to him and he betrayed her. That it why I have always despised humans and half breeds; it was my main reason." He told her the truth.

This was the first that she had ever heard of his parents. And she definitely didn't know that he had a half brother.

"Sesshomaru I think that I understand better. I am sorry about your parents."

"Do not apologize. It was a long time ago. Kikyou I would never allow something like that to happen to us." Sesshomaru promised.

She looked up as she rocked in the chair slightly. "I am sorry." She apologized once more. "I overreacted earlier. You have been nothing but wonderful and patient with me. I just have to try harder to get all my memories back." Kikyou decided.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He watched as Kikyou leaned to the side. He quickly walked over to her and gently picked her up. She was exhausted. It was to be expected.

"You should rest. I'm taking you back to bed alright?"

There were no more arguments coming from her end. The raven haired woman was too exhausted to argue. She didn't want to argue about anything anymore. "Sesshomaru?" she called out to him. He looked down at her.

"Do you want to know something?" She asked him.

"Tell me." He decided.

"I can remember why it is that I could love you. You were good to me." She yawned and said nothing more as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He pushed her bangs out of her face and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Rest and I will protect you." He promised.

Unknowing to the couple danger was lurking outside of their comfortable home. A red haired dragon demon stood in the bushes. He smirked to himself. He had been a hired spy for Lord Hiroyuki of the southern lands.

"So this is the young woman that Lord Hiroyuki wishes to use. Things shall prove interesting."


End file.
